The Night of Bloody Moon
by mihailo123
Summary: What if Naruto's and Sasuke's battle at the Valley of the End ended differently.What if Naruto left with Sasuke.What will happen to Konoha and people who cared for them?How will that affect future ad and find out.
1. Different Endings

Hey everyone,sorry this is short,but this is just kinda introduction to story and had to make it like rest of them are much you like this :)

Please review and tell me what you think

I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters

* * *

**NAAARUTOOOO!**

**SAAASUKEEEEE!**

As chidori and rasengan collided,creating sphere of pure energy,two friends,no two brothers by everything exept blood,were that second seemed like eternity,as they looked into each other's heart,they understood the other's ,giving his all to protect his friend and take him back home,and Sasuke,the avenger who wants to cut all bonds and leave for power to avenge his lost focused energy exploded sending two boys flying.

* * *

Somewhere in forest Kakashi,the legendary copy ninja of Konoha was tracking his two students with help of his summoned ninja hound, all of sudden he felt surge of asked ''Kakashi what was that?''We must move faster or we'll be late'' said Kakashi in worried tone.

* * *

After giant explosion of chakra,only one boy was standing,although was Sasuke Uchiha,and he was looking down on his defeated combrade.''_I must do this,i must cut all bonds,they're just holding me ,is that really true?Naruto's rivalry has made me much stronger,he was the only one in that weak village who understood my pain.I wounder..._''

His thoughts were interupted as he heard Naruto waking up''Sasuke I can't let you go to Orochimaru''.After a moment Sasuke asked''Naruto do you want to come with me,we will both grow more powerful than we could have ever in that village''.Naruto looked at Sasuke confused as the avenger continued''Come with me,you're the only one who could understand my pain,you're my brother''That last word rang in Naruto's head ''_brother,brother,he looks at me like his brother..._''Naruto remember all the glares you were getting,all the injustice''.With that said a clear expresion of anger could be seen on Naruto's Sasuke threw his slashed konoha head band on ground and heard something in distance.

''Naruto you have a choice,come with me and together we will train and become strong,or go back and suffer in that village''.After a moment of silence Naruto took out kunai and with last stenght slashed across Konoha symbol and he started falling down,but Sasuke cought him on his back and left for the forest as two blodied headbands remained behind on wet ground.

* * *

Human figure aproched now ravaged valley as rain was falling from was followed by a dog.''No,I'm are they?Pakkun can you catch their sent?''asked Kakashi''Sorry rain washed it away''.

''Lets look around then and see if we can find any leads''and with that copy ninja started looking through the valley until something shiny next to a river cought his were two Konoha headbands with scratched symbol.

''Two?This is would there be two?Pakkun come here''and ninja hound came quickly''What is it Kakashi?Are those...?''I think so,check its sent''.''These two belong to your students,Naruto and Sasuke,and from position of blood on Naruto's I think he was unconciuss''.''Hmm,alright...I guess...I should head back...to village''said Kakashi and with two headbands tight in his grip he left The Valley of The End.

* * *

Hope you like chapter should be on soon since i already have them written out.

ALL REVIEWS WELCOME :D


	2. Things left behind

This is chapter two,I hope you like this chapter and next one I wanted to write about how Naruto's leaving changed things and affected characters.

PLEASE REVIEW :)

* * *

Kakashi was moving through the forest as the rain was falling on him. "I don't understand, why would Naruto also leave, why did Sasuke take him after trying to kill him?" His thoughts were interrupted by Pakkun, his ninja hound, who said they were getting close to gates of Konoha.

"How am I going to bring them the news, how can I say I was late...again?" He was now looking through the village gates. "It already feels different here." exclaimed the copy nin as he heard two voices; they belonged to Ino and Sakura. "There's Kakashi-sensei, he's back with Sasuke-kun and Naruto!" But as the girls got closer they saw that neither genin was with Kakashi, so they thought he already dropped them off at the hospital.

The first one to speak was Ino, who said "Kakashi-sensei, how are they? Is Sasuke-kun hurt?" and Sakura added, "I am so relieved that Sasuke is back, I was afraid that Naruto couldn't do it, but I guess he kept his promise." but then they noticed two headbands held firmly by Kakashi's hand.

"Are those...no...WHERE ARE SASUKE AND NARUTO?!'' cried Sakura with tears starting to form in her eyes, and Ino said, "Kakashi sensei, tell me that those don't belong to...tell me Sasuke-kun is alright!" but Kakashi just looked up upwards the sky as rain was still pouring from gray sky and said "I'm sorry..." and left towards the Hokage's office, the two kunoichi stayed there in shock and silence.

* * *

At Hokage's office:

Kakashi was staring at the door of Hokage's office "Well, I guess it's now or never.'' he said, and he knocked on the door. He heard, "Come in," so Kakashi opened the door and saw Tsunade was behind her desk doing some paperwork.

"Ahh, Kakashi, how are those two runts? Knowing them, they probably went all out on each other. I guess I'll be heading for hospital to see if I can help" so she got up from her chair and started walking towards the door, but she noticed that Kakashi hadn't said a word since he got in.

"What's wrong? Don't tell me Naruto didn't manage to get Uchiha kid back? He's going to be devastated. I'll see if I can cheer him up." and just as she was turning towards the door, she noticed something shiny in Kakashi's hand, which he promptly opened, placing two bloodied and scratched headbands on the desk. "I'm sorry Hokage-sama, but neither one of the boys was there when I got there."

"What do you mean neither one of them was there?! ANSWER ME KAKASHI!" yelled Tsunade as she clenched her fist and a tear gathered in her eye. Kakashi answered, "Pakkkun and I searched the entire area, and there wasn't even a scent left of either of them." By that point the tears were flowing down her cheeks, and she punched the door and made it break into pieces. "Is he...is he d-dead?" asked Tsunade with much effort.

"I don't think so. From what I gathered, it seems they left together." answered the copy nin and taking few steps back from the female sannin, who was showing all signs of turning the closest thing to her into a punching bag. "WHAAT?!" this time it was the table that ended up broken. "Why would he leave?! He worked so hard for this village, his dream was to become Hokage and protect Konoha!" cried Tsunade, now with tears flowing continuously down her cheeks.

"Well, it seems Naruto was unconscious at the time, but I don't understand why Sasuke would take Naruto with after trying to kill him." said Kakashi.

"I-I see..." said Tsunade, who was trying to calm down, but the tears just wouldn't stop falling from her eyes.

She sat down on her chair, and then there was a puff of smoke and another legendary sannin, Jiraiya, was standing out the window. "Hey Princess Tsunade, you look like hell; did you have too much sake again?" asked Jiraiya with cheerful face.

"If you knew what happened, you wouldn't be making jokes." said Tsunade.

"What do you mean?" asked Jiraiya. He was confused, but then he noticed Kakashi's face and the two headbands on table.

"What happened? Is Naruto alright?" asked Jiraiya, now completely serious.

"That's the problem, he didn't come back." said Tsunade.

"Sasuke has taken Naruto with him." continued Kakashi.

Jiraiya took the headband Kakashi said belonged to Naruto and examined it. "So, they went to Orochimaru… Well, only thing I can say for certain is that we won't have to worry about Orochimaru giving him over to the Akatsuki, since they're his enemies as well. I'll focus my network on finding any leads to Naruto."

"I'll send ANBU squads searching for him." said Tsunade. "And Kakashi, I know it's a bad time, but I have an urgent mission and you are the only one available who is capable of completing it." She gave Kakashi a folder with documents in it.

"I understand Hokage-sama." and with that the copy ninja disappeared from the office.

* * *

A couple of days later in Konoha hospital:

Choji was starting to get up and saw that the others were already awake as well.

"So where are Sasuke and Naruto?" he asked, still feeling light headed.

Shikamaru answered, "I've got no idea, I just got up as well. What a drag." and the others just nodded.

Then the door opened and Ino came in with flowers. "I'm glad all of you are up." she said somberly, with a greeting smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"Where are Naruto and Sasuke?" asked Neji, but his question was met with silence from Ino.

"They're gone." she finally said, and her attempt at staying strong crumbled, sobs echoing from her. "They're both gone!'' she cried.

"What!? Why would Naruto do something like that?!" demanded Kiba.

Ino shook her head "Sasuke took Naruto with him." She said, with her face down.

"Oh." was heard from Kiba.

After a few minutes of silence:

"We can't give up on Naruto like this, he was always there for us and believed in us even when we didn't believe in ourselves!" said Neji, surprising them all with his outburst.

"The Fire of Youth burns brightly inside Naruto, I'll do my very best to bring him back, and until I do, I'll run 20 laps around Konoha!" cried Lee.

"Me too, except for the running part." answered Choji.

"He still owes me a rematch for the chunnin exams." said Kiba.

"Well, it seems we have a new goal now." said Shikamaru with small smile on his face. "We need to get stronger and bring our friend back."

In the hallway watching from outside their door was a pair of pale eyes. "I will also get stronger, for Naruto-kun!" resolved Hinata.

* * *

ALL REVIEWS WELCOME :)


	3. Orochimaru's lair

Here's chapter 3 hope you like thanks to Animefangirl365 who is beta reader and edited this :)

* * *

Somewhere in Orochimaru's lair:

In a dark hallway lit by candles on the walls, a silver-haired man with glasses was leading the two newcomers to one of the larger rooms. The silver-haired man, known as Kabuto, said, "This is Orochimaru-sama's chamber; show some respect, or else." And he gave a pointed glance toward Naruto, but the blonde haired ninja was seemingly unaffected.

Sasuke said, "Just let us in." and Kabuto, who wasn't happy with how the boys reacted, opened the door.

The room was completely dark except for a few candles on the walls of room. In the center of the room, there sat a man with bandages covering his face and short silver colored hair; the snake eyes gave him away as Orochimaru, one of the Legendary Sannin.

He looked at Sasuke with small smile on his lips, and then looked at Naruto and said "Oh my, this is a surprise, Naruto-kun is here with you." and with that Orochimaru gave a creepy laugh and disappeared from his seat only to reappear behind two boys, and just when Naruto was about to speak, Sasuke cut in.

"He came with me, he has shown his strength and worth, he almost defeated me while I was using your seal." said Sasuke in serious tone.

"Why, yes, I can't deny that our Naruto-kun here is strong, we had our encounter, didn't we?'' asked the sannin with smile on his face and turning to Naruto, he asked, "What made you leave the village you worked so hard to protect, what happened to becoming Hokage? Kukuku.''

"I-I..." Naruto tried to say something, he didn't like this situation to say at least, but since he was already here there was no going back, luckily Sasuke cut him off once more "He chose to come here by his own free will. If you didn't want him here, he would already be dead, wouldn't he?"

"Kukuku, alright Sasuke-kun, I'll let him stay." said Orochimaru with evil laughter. "Kabuto, show them their rooms''.

Once they left the room Naruto said, "Thanks teme." and Sasuke answered with a smirk.

In his room Orochimaru was thinking, "This is proving to be better than I thought. I now not only have the Uchiha who will become my container, but I also got jinchūriki as weapon, and way to counter the Akatsuki! But, that boy still holds some loyalties to Konoha... It seems I'll just have to break those.''

At team 7's training ground:

Sakura was standing on Team 7's training ground and was staring at the nearby river. "I remember our first practice with Kakashi-sensei here, and how Naruto was tied up to that log... I was pretty much useless that time, too." then she walked by that log and sat next to it. ''Back then, I didn't want to give Naruto food, and if Sasuke-kun hadn't given him his, we would have failed...'' then she got up and looked up to the sky.

''Even if they were always fighting, they shared a bond, that's why Sasuke wanted him to come along...I was always an extra, in fight against Zabuza and Haku, they did all the work along with Kakashi-sensei, and in forest of death it was them who really passed...I couldn't even go on the rescue mission, and had to make Naruto promise me to bring him back...''

She clenched her fist, wiped a lone tear from her eye, and said, ''No, I won't be weak anymore! Naruto, Sasuke, I will bring you both back, that's a promise of a lifetime!'' and just as she was about to leave training grounds Kakashi came.

''Hey Kakashi-sensei.'' said Sakura. ''Hi Sakura, how are you doing?'' asked the copy nin.

Sakura said ''Well, I was just...'' but Kakashi asked, ''You were thinking about them, weren't you? Anyway, Tsunade said she wanted to talk to you about your training, go see her immediately.''

''Alright.'' she said, and she left for the Hokage's office.

Kakashi was staring at the monument. ''Sensei, I have failed again. When I found a team, I thought I could be good teacher, like you were to me, but no; I've let your only son leave and fall under clutches of Orochimaru, maybe I'm just not meant to be a leader.''

Kakashi looked at the Hokage monument. ''No, I'm not going to give up now, they're my students and I will find them. There's a promise I need to keep to you Obito, I won't let my second team fall asunder!'' exclaimed Kakashi. He put his hands in his pockets and walked away.

At the academy:

Iruka was taking care of some paperwork when he saw Konohamaru staring up to Hokage monument. He walked up to the kid and said ''Hello Konohamaru, how are you doing?''

''Fine.'' said Konohamaru without moving his eyes ''Is it true?''

''Yes it's true, but he'll be back, I'm sure of it.'' said Iruka in a reassuring voice.

''I know boss will be back, he's going to be the next Hokage.''said boy turning to his teacher with big grin on his face. At that point, Iruka thought he saw Naruto there ''The next Hokage...'' thought Iruka as he too started to stare at Hokage monument.

* * *

After this chapter there will be time skip,so it will be shippuden.

Please review and give me your opinion :)


	4. New Paths

I know I said this one is going to be after time I just had to put this one here to explain some things,this one takes place during time you like it :)

* * *

Year has passed ever since Naruto and Sasuke left the village and life in Konoha has returned to normal for most people.

Villagers were happy that demon known as Naruto Uzumaki had left their village, and that their children were safe.

One of the villagers was giving a speech.

"One year ago today was a day when we finally got rid of great demonic threat, on this day the nine-tailed demon fox has left our village and kidnapped the last survivor of the Uchiha clan, that is proof enough about his nature, even though the Hokage wants to silence the truth"

And with that he picked up a rock and tossed it at big doll that represented Naruto.

Tsunade was watching the whole thing, and then she was approached by Jiraya, who, with a slight smile on his face, said,

"Tsunade, I might have found some leads regarding the boys"

Tsunade smiled at this and signaled for him to meet her in her office.

Orochimaru's lair couple of days later:

Naruto was sitting by the table next to his bed in his room which was dark, with only one candle on the table.

He was reading scroll about chakra control when he heard door opening.

It was Kabuto, who said, "Ahh, Naruto-kun, reading some more scrolls, are we?"

But Naruto just ignored him.

"How does it feel to have a monster stuck in you, I bet it's not good, since you were despised by your own village"

"SHUT UP!" yelled Naruto as his eyes turned red.

"Why should I, you know that you can't leave this room, so I thought you could use some company.

But then Kabuto felt cold steel at his neck. "Leave." said Sasuke, and with that Kabuto adjusted his glasses, smiled, and left.

"I brought you some more scrolls." said Sasuke as he put three larger scrolls on Naruto's table.

"Are you sure you're allowed to do this?" asked Naruto as he looked at scrolls.

"I don't care what Orochimaru thinks, you're now practically the only family I have left." said Sasuke.

Naruto remained silent, and Sasuke continued "I'll talk to Orochimaru about letting you train with me."

"Don't get yourself in trouble, I've learned quite a bit from these scrolls and I train here by myself anyways." said Naruto with sad smile.

Sasuke saw this and started leaving, but just as he was about to walk through the door he said "thanks, dobe." and he left.

Naruto took one of scrolls that was about sealing and opened it. He was reading it for about an hour when the door opened again.

"Another one of their visits, why does that Kabuto and others keep coming here and torturing me..'' but his line of thoughts were cut off by the pale figure entering his room.

It was Orochimaru himself.

"I see you're having fun Naruto-kun, kukuku." said Orochimaru.

''If you wanna torture me, why don't you just do it already.'' said Naruto.

''Now, now, Naruto-kun, there are more ways to torture someone than by physical means.'' said Orochimaru. ''I promised Sasuke-kun I wouldn't lay a finger on you.''

''But every time I see you I remember the man who stole my destiny.'' he continued

''What do you mean?'' asked Naruto.

''They didn't tell you did they, kukuku.'' said Orochimaru with slight laughter ''You don't even have an idea who your parents are, yet you were hated and harassed by all the villagers.''

''You don't know that you're the son of Konoha's hero, The Fourth Hokage.'' said Orochimaru

''I-I...what?...'' said Naruto in shock.

''They call me a monster, but to seal a demon into new born baby, let alone your own son, now that's monstrosity, see, they don't care about you, they don't want you.'' said Orochimaru as he was starting to leave, but then he turned around, took out folder with some pictures. Inside he saw a picture of the villagers tossing stones at a Naruto doll while Tsunade and Jiraiya were smiling in background. He tossed that folder to still shocked Naruto.

He walked out and closed the door, and while he was walking down the hallway he heard really loud roar of rage from Naruto's room.

''It is done, now his 'brother' Sasuke is last person he has bonds with, and as long as Sasuke remains loyal to me, so will Naruto. Kukukuku" laughed Orochimaru as he walked.

Tomorrow:

Orochimaru opened big metal door where he found Sasuke training. He went to Naruto's room and found the blonde sitting on his bed, reading scrolls again, but something was different.

His usually sky blue eyes were now dark, and his face showed little emotions. Orochimaru led Naruto to Sasuke's training room and said, ''Sasuke-kun, from now on Naruto here will be training with you.''

Sasuke took a look at Naruto. ''What happened to him?'' asked Sasuke, noticing the difference in the person who was now his brother.

''He just cut all the bonds he had with Konoha.'' said Orochimaru with chuckle.

''But before Naruto-kun can start training, I need to do a little experiment with him in the lab.'' he continued

''What are you going to do?'' asked Sasuke suspiciously.

''I won't hurt him don't worry, I just need to make few adjustments to his seal.'' said Orochimaru as he and Naruto walked away, but before they disappeared in the darkness of the halls, Naruto turned around and smiled at his brother, who smiled back.

* * *

Tell me what do you think of story so far,all reviews appreciated.

watch?v=NZqI2_e0QRY this is awesome,check it out on youtube :)


	5. Mission:Rescue Kazekage

Hey all,here's the next chapter.I hope you like it.

ALL REVIEWS WELCOME :)

* * *

Three years have passed ever since Naruto's and Sasuke's in Konoha has returned to normal for most people.

Now walking through village gates was none other than toad sanin,Jiraiya.

Once he entered he looked at faces of hokages in mountains and said to himself''So,it has been 3 years since the kid left...''

Jiraiya was walking around the village and decided to go by training ground where Team 7 used to train.

Once he got there he found Kakashi standing and starring at Konoha monument to fallen.

''Hello Kakashi''said sanin

Kakahsi was like he just woke up''Jiraiya-sama''

''Relax,no need to be so formal,I see you still come here often''said Jiraiya.

''Yes,I...''said Kakashi but was cut off by Jiraiya''don't explain yourself,I completly understand''said Jiraiya while looking at the sky.

''Jiraiya-sama,have you found any clues of where Naruto and Sasuke might be during this time''asked Kakashi hopefully.

''I'm afraid I haven't ,I did find one of Orochimaru's hideouts,but it was abbandoned''said Jiraiya with a bit sad expresion

''I see...''said Kakashi

''Do you want to accompany me to Tsunade's office?''asked Jiraiya

''Alright,I don't have anything better to do now anyway''answered Kakashi

And so two ninjas started walking towards the Hokage tower.

Once they were there Kakashi knocked on the door''Come in''was heard and he opened.

Inside were Ebisu and his team.

Konohamaru was yelling''I don't want to do these stupid missions any there any real ninja missions?''he asked in same manner Naruto once did

''Konohamaru calm down,you're a genin and you'll do genin missions'' said Ebisu trying to control the situation

''If I wanna be 7th Hokage,I need real missions that test my strength,not these dumb ones''he started yelling again.

''7th Hokage,what about the 6th?''asked Tsunade while staring down young genin

''Naruto will be 6th''he said with a big grin

Tsunade's eyes widened,and everyone in room seemed to get depressed all of sudden.

''Maybe we can figure something out later,you're free for now''said 5th hokage,and with that Team Ebise left

''Tsunade-sama''said Kakashi bowing,''Things seem to be runing smoothly around here''added Jiraiya

''So,you're finally back,have you found any leads to Orochimaru's whereabouts?''asked Tsunade

''No,nothing,but Akatsuki are on the move again''said Jiraiya seriously

''I see...Are they still after bijuus?''asked hokage

''It seems that way,and they might be going after Naruto,but one thing we can be sure about is that Orochimaru won't hand him over''said the sanin.

And at that moment on the window appeared smaller frog carrying a scroll on it's opened the window and frog jumped in Jiraiya's hand and dissapeared,leaving scroll in his hand.

He took the scroll and opened it,and while reading his expresion turned grim''It seems they acted faster than I anticipated''

''What happened?''asked copy nin

''The Akatsuki,they kiddnaped Kazekage''said Jiraiya.

''Hmm,Kakashi I'll be sending you with a team to help Suna any way you can''said Tsunade

''Alright Hokage-sama''answered Kakashi

At that moment the door opened and other jonin said''Hokage-sama,we just recieved word from Suna!Their Kazekage has been kidnapped''

''I am avare of that,summon Sakura immediatly''she said

Few minutes later:

''Listen up,I'm sending you to Suna to help rescue Kazekage Gaara who has been kidnapped by The Akatsuki''said Tsunade ''I'll send team Gai to assist you as soon as they get back''

And as team started to leave,Tsunade stoped Kakashi and said''See if you can find any leads on Orochimaru or Naruto there''.Kakashi nodded and left

After a day of traveling,Kakashi and Sakura stoped to make camp

As soon as everything was done Kakashi said''I'll take the first watch''

Sakura nodded and layed took out her old team 7 photo and thought''_I'm now nearly strong enough to bring you back,both of you'' _and with that she fell asleep.

Tomorow:

Sakura and Kakashi started their travel early in the morning,and after another they of traveling they finally they reached Village hidden in Sand.

They were greeted by Baki who thanked them for their assistance.

He also explained how two Akatsuki members entered village,and how one of them,who was flying on a large white bird,batteled Kazekage,and how he kiddnaped him,After that Kankuro went after them,and was poisoned in that battle,and that they're now fighting to save his life.

Sakura hearing this said she might be able to help,and Baki told her to follow him,while he appointed a ninja to show Kakashi where he'll be staying for the night.

Tomorow:

Kakashi was called to hospital early in the morning because Kankuro has woken up and he can tell some things about the attackers.

Once he got there Sakura and some Sand ninjas were around Kankuro.

Kankuro was saying"It was him,it was Sasori of the Red Sands".

"Are you sure of this"asked Baki

"Yes"said Kankuro

"Hmm,our search would go a lot faster if we had something to track him with"said Kakashi

"Will this do?"asked Kankuro as he pulled chakra strings and piece of black cloth came from his puppet's hand.

"Yes,exelent,Sakura we leave immediatly"said Kakashi

"We would have sent someone with you but we can't leave our village open to attack"added Baki

And as copy nin and Sakura started leaving,they were encountered by an old lady who said"So,White Fang of Konoha,I meet you at will pay for what you did to my family"

And she jumped at him,but was stoped by an old man who said"Wait, may look like him,but he isn't White Fang"and Chiyo took a better look and smiled akwardly"Just kidding"

Baki explained"Elder Chiyo,this is team sent from Konoha for Kazekage rescue mission".

"Ohh,I'm going with you then"she said

"What?Elder Chiyo...no,y-you can't"Baki said

"Nonesense,this is a chance to meet my cute little grandson"she said with small smile

"GRANDSON?!"said Sakura suprised

"Why yes,Sasori is indeed my grandson,but that's too long of a story for now"said Chiyo

"Alright then,lets get a move on before trail becomes cold"said Kakashi and he summoned his ninja hound Pakkun''Lead the way'' he added

Pakkun noded and took the piece of he got the sent they dissapeared toward the River country.

In Konoha:

''Team Gai your mission is to assisst Kakashi and Sakura on their rescue mission''said Hokage

''Understood''replied Gai with army like pose

''Very well,we reciever word from one of Kakashi's hounds that they're heading towards River country so you should be able to catch be careful,these are The Akatsuki you'll be going against''she said''Now dismissed!'' and with that Team Gai left at full speed.

At river country:

Now 3 man cell arrived at River country after fighting with fake Itachi were following Pakkun when he stoped

''Something's strange,this sent,it seems familiar...''said Pakkun''We'll check it out later,we have to find Gaara first''added Kakashi

''Alright,this way''said Pakkun and started runing again,but after couple of minutes of runing they reached Gaara,who was layed next to a rock,but he was awake.

''There he is''said Sakura and started healing him immediatly

''Kazekage-sama,are you alright?''asked Kakashi

''I am fine thanks to them,but Shukaku is gone''said Gaara still exhausted

''Thanks to who''asked Kakashi

''I didn't see them too good,but there were two of them,they stoped that cursed ritual and latter took on those two Akatsuki members who kiddnaped me''said Gaara

''That's insane!''said Sakura

Then they all felt really big chakra surge and Sakura said''Kakashi-sensei,you and Chiyo go,I'll stay with Gaara''

Kakashi nodded and left.

Once they got there they saw huge number of broken puppets in red cloaks and in the middle burned down puppet with katana through it.

''That's him''said Chiyo as she rushed to the scene''Sasori,what have you done to yourself?''

''W-Who is there?Ahhh grandma,hehe,I thought I would get to fight you...''said Sasori with much effort

''Who did this?''asked Chiyo

''It was them...They are...Or...ochi...maru''and with that he passed away.

* * *

Next chapter will be on soon,since I'm already almost done with it

PLEASE REVIEW GUYS,I NEED SOME FEEDBACK :)


	6. Reunion

Here's new for waiting,but I was chapter is my favorite so far and I hope the rest of you like it :)

REMEMBER TO REVIEW,ALL FEEDBACK IS MUCH APPRECIATED

* * *

_"It was them...They're...Or...o..chi...maru"_

With those words puppet master,Sasori of Red Sand passed away.

Chiyo closed her eyes for a moment when she and Kakashi heard big explosion.

Kakashi just looked at the elder ninja,and said"Chiyo-sama,I'll go and check it out,you take care of your grandson"and she nodded.

Kakashi started runing towards the explosion,when he encountered Team Gai.

"Ahh,Kakashi,my eternal rival!"said Gai with flame in his eyes"We already saw Sakura with Kazekage,you were able to complete mission without our help FLAME OF YOUTH BURNS BRIGHTLY IN YOU"

"We didn't do it,I'll explain everything later,for now lets head to place that explosion took place"said Kabkashi as he started running again,this time with Gai and his team.

Once they got there,they saw crater,but nobody was around.

Kakashi looked around,and in millisecond,he captured the glimpse of two teen figures looking at them from nearby cliff,then disappearing in astonishing speed.

Kakashi's eye now stared at now empty cliff.

"Were those...Could it be?..."

"Hey,Kakashi what are you looking at"asked Gai puzzled.

"Nothing"answered copy nin

"There's nobody in this area"said Neji as he was looking around with his Byakugan.

"We better head back to others"said Lee

"Yes..."said Kakashi

And with that they left.

Once they reunited with others,Sakura asked

"Kakashi-sensei,what was that?"

"We didn't find anything,exept for..." said Kakashi as if caught in thought again.

"except for what?"asked Sakura curiously

"It was nothing,lets just head towards Suna"he said brushing it of.

And with that they left for desert once again.

But before they left,Gaara turned around towards the Akatsuki hideout and silently said''Thank you...Naruto''

* * *

At Orochimaru's hideout:

"How did the mission go?"asked Orochimaru with slight smile

"We found their base,and killed one Akatsuki member in process in process"answered Sasuke

"Ohh,wich one?"asked Orochimaru once again with sadistic smile

"It was Sasori of the red sand"answered Naruto this time.

Kabuto flinched and Orochimaru smiled"I see,and did you boys find what you were looking for?"

"unfortunately,no..."said Sasuke in monotone voice.

"Very well,take a rest and later we shall train"said Orochimaru.

Two teens nodded and left.

* * *

At Konoha:

"Hokage-sama,our mission was a sucsess"said Kakashi

"Good job,Kakashi,and did you by any chance..."asked Tsunade with hint of hope in her voice.

"No..."said Kakashi as two figures disappearing went through his thoughts.

"I see,well then go get some re..."but Tsunade was cut by Jiraiya appearing on window.

"Tsunade-hime,I've got lead on Orochimaru"he said

"W-What are they?"asked Tsunade caught by surprise.

"I've found Orochimaru's base,but he will move again in 3 days,so we don't have much time to act"said Jiraiya

"Alright,Kakashi I know you just returned from a mission,but..."said Tsunade but Kakashi stopped her by saying

"Say no more Hokage-sama,they were my students and I'm the one responible,if only I wasn't late back then..."

"Hmm,alright,I'll send you and Sakura,together with some reinforcements"said blonde hokage

"I'll also be going,he was also my you'll need some more firepower if Orochimaru is there,and who is better than Legendary Sanin,Jiraiya,The Sage of Frogs"said Jiraiya boasting himself but Tsunade smacked him saying"Now's not time for that old fool".

"You'll be leaving as soon as you're ready,I'll send couple of more ninjas,this could be our only chance"she said

"Kakashi,I'll meet you at gate in an hour"said Jiraiya

"Alright,I'll make sure not to be late...this time"said Kakashi and disappearing.

An hour later at gates of Konoha:

Kakashi,Sakura and Jiraiya were there

"Where are those additions Tsunade-sama said she'll send"asked Sakura impatiently.

At that moment appeared two ninjas.

One had black hair,pale skin,and small ninjato blade on his back.

He wore darker colored clothes.

The other one wore standard Konoha jacket,with forehead protector that covered his cheeks,and had brown hair.

"Kakashi-senpai,Jiraiya-sama"he said

"So,you must be Yamato,and you're Sai,right?"said Jiraiya

"Yes,nice to meet you all"said dark haired boy with a smile that seemed to have something missing,like he wasn't really smiling.

"We better leave immediately,we can't afford to lose time"said Kakashi

_"So,this is the infamous Kakashi Hatake I've heard so much about in the Root"_thought Sai as he nodded and they took off.

* * *

That night:

"It's getting late,we better set up camp"said Jiraiya

And they stopped on near by clearing,Yamato did some hand signs and small wooden house came from ground.

"Nice work,Tenzou,I see you haven't lost your skill after these years"said Kakashi

"Thank you senpai,but call me Yamato now"he answered.

Once they all entered Jiraiya said"tomorow we're going to reach Orochimaru's base,so everyone get rest,I'll take first watch"

Sakura laid down

_" is for what I've been training all this ,Sasuke I'm bringing you back,you'll see"_

Kakashi laid next to wall,and turned so he's face towards wooden wall

_"Sensei,I won't fail again.I won't let them fall further into Orochimaru cluthces.I won't lose another team..." _he thought as he closed his visible eye.

Jiraiya,who was now laying on the roof and looking at the stars though _"Naruto,whereever you are brat,I won't let you fall like this.I'll kill Orochimaru with my bare hands if I have to,I promised your father I would take care of you,and I intend to honor his memory."_

In the morning:

"Alright,everyone ready?"asked Jiraiya

"Yes,let's go,the sooner the better"answered Sakura,and with Yamato's one hand sign wooden structure returned to ground.

And five ninjas took off.

* * *

Couple of hours later:

Once they got to a big lake Jiraiya said"We need to be careful from here on,we're close"

"Indeed you are,kukuku"was heard,and Orochimaru,together with Kabuto appeared.

"YOU!"yelled Sakura

"Ahh,so you're the girl that used to be on team with Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun"said Orochimaru with wicked laugh"I see you're all grown up"

"GIVE THEM BACK!"Sakura yelled once again.

"I can't 'give them back'.They don't want to go back,kukuku"continued Orochimaru with his laughter.

"LIAR!"said Sakura as she charged to punch Orochimaru,who evaded and she punched the earth,creating small crater.

"Oh my,somebody got stronger,you remind me of foolish old teamate of mine I see why those two decided to leave"

"SHUT UP ALREADY"and Sakura tried punching him one more time,but he evaded again and this time tried to pierce her with sword of Kusanagi from his mouth.

But he was immobilized by wood,and Sakura got away

"You shouldn't charge in like that,he could have killed you"said Kakashi

"I'm sorry sensei,it's just that..."

"I know,I'm feeling the same way"said Kakashi "we'll bring them back"

"So,I see that Konoha has used my projects well,one survived after all"said Orochimaru as snakes came from his mouth,breaking binds on his hands and legs and rapidly moving towards five ninja.

**"fire style:dragon flame jutsu"**yelled Jiraiya as he exhaled great amount of fire.

Kakashi quickly went through hand seals and joined**"fire style:great fireball jutsu"**

Two powerful fire jutsus burned everything.

But then from ground erupted more snakes and caught Yamato.

**"Raikiri"**yelled Kakashi as he cut the snakes and charged towards Orochimaru,who was now standing next to near by tree.

Once he got close Orochimaru blocked with his sword and tried to kick Kakashi,but was stoped by Jiraiya who came down on him with a rasengan,but Orochimaru did manage to scratch him with Sword of Kusanagi.

Meanwhile Yamato and Sakura were fighting Kabuto who could just barely evaded the onslaught.

He jumped in the air and as he was descending Sakura was waiting to pummel him to ground,he created his chakra skalpels to meet her fist.

But just as they were about to collide,he head **''wood style:wooden prison jutsu'' **and wood rose from ground creating prison around him.

Kabuto cut some of bars and escaped just in time as wooden spikes errupted whitin prison.

Kakashi tossed some explosive kunai towards snake sanin,who dodged them.

"Kakashi"yelled Jiraiya

"Understood"answered Kakashi as he took out scroll and Jiraiya said ''**art of raging lion's mane'' **so his hair grew long and strong and cought Orochimaru,restricting his movements.

Kakashi bit his finger and pressed his hand against the scroll"**earth style:tracking fang jutsu"**he yelled as 7 ninja hounds came from ground and biting down on Orochimaru,who now couldn't move at all.

Then,Kakashi nodded towards Jiraiya,who nodded back.

**"Raikiri"** was heard from Kakashi,as Jiraiya yelled**"Rasengan"** and they combined their attacks and striking Orochimaru,who managed to foil their aim by streching out sword from his mouth,but they still stroke him,and he was hurt.

Meanwhile with Sakura and Yamato:

As Kabuto tried to attack Yamato with scalpels,Sakura jumped at him flattening him to the ground.

"I see you grew up a little,but I'm afraid I don't have much time to play".

And with that he jumped away towards Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru-sama,are you alright"he asked.

"Yes,but we must shall see each other later "said Orochimaru,as he and Kabuto dissapeared.

"Let him go,we need to get to his base,quickly"said Jiraiya,as Yamato and Sakura joined them.

"Wait,where's Sai?"asked Sakura

"He escaped while we were fighting,I had my wooden clone follow him"said Yamato,as his clone came next to him and said"Sai has betrayed you and joined Orochimaru,by Danzo's orders".

"Hmm,so that's how he knew we were coming.,he must have got information from Sai last there's no time for that right move on"said Jiraiya and they took off once again.

Once they got close to an entrance in ground,Yamato did some hand seals,and wood came,destroying the entrance.

Now they were in and Jiraiya said"This place is big,so it would be best if we split up,remember,if you find anything call the others through these microphones".

And they all ran in different directions.

* * *

_"Where are you? SASUKEEE!? NARUTOOO!?"_ thought Sakura as dear droped from her face while she was running down the dark hallway,opening every door.

Kakashi though_"We're so close,I can feel ,Naruto,Sasuke, I'm sorry I wasn't there before.I'll correct my mistakes now!"_ as he ran.

_"Kid,we're coming for you"_thoght Jiraiya.

Yamato,once he opened big door,found Orochimaru's were some dead bodies,with missing limbs,eyes...It was clear they were experimented on them.

_"This is...I was in same ,you're a monster"_

But then,there was a large was the first one to get there.

There was Sai at the end of the created crater and destroyed roof,so Sai was now standing and staring at something,as sun was shining brightly.

Once Sakura got at smaller distance,but she didn't see what Sai was looking at yet,she spoke"Why did you betray us?"

"I didn't"was heard from Sai"It was my mission to join Orochimaru,and take nine tailed jinjurichi and Uchiha back,or just his eyes."

Sakura noticed Sai hasn't moved his eyes from one position.

So once she came next to him,she turned around,as she heard voice she knew all too well.

"Sakura,so you are here too"was heard in monotone tone.

"S-S-Sasuke..."was all Sakura said as tears started to swell up in her eyes.

"Why,why did you leave us..."but at that moment Kakashi,Yamato and Jiraiya were in hall Sakura was.

Yamato asked"Sakura,what's wrong?"but once they came into sunlight,they turned around and saw none other than Sasuke Uchiha.

He was wearing robes similar to white kimono,purple rope around waist and black pants.

He grew higher and his hair grew longer.

His face showed no emotion as he looked at his past teammates and friends.

''Where is Naruto?''asked Jiraiya angrily

Sasuke just turned to his right,where second later appeared the blonde ninja,Naruto Uzumaki.

He was now wearing dark red kimono,almost black,with black him and Sasuke had a katana on their backs.

Naruto was also higher than he used to be,with his hair longer,now resembling that of fourth Hokage,Minato Namikaze.

''N-Naruto,is that really you?''asked Sakura

''Yes,why wouldn't it be''said Naruto emotionlessly,just like Sasuke,in deep voice.

Once Kakashi saw him,he was in shock,he could have easily replaced him with his old sensei,if not for whisker marks.

''What is it,feeling nostalgic,Kakashi?''asked Naruto''Do I remind you of somebody?''

_''So,he you Orochimaru'' _thought the copy nin.

''Kid we're taking you both back''said Jiraiya

''We're not going anywhere''came coldly from Naruto''If we wanted to come back,we would've done it,there is nothing left in that village for me and Sasuke''

''Naruto,you don't mean that!''said Sakura

''Sakura,I see you're just the same small girl you used to be''said Sasuke

''No!I have trained all this time for this moment,I'm bringing you back''said Sakura''I've grown I'm sure Konoha still means something to both of you''

''I've severed all my bonds,they're just a distraction,Konoha was holding me back''said Sasuke coldy once again

''Sasuke you said you severed all your bonds,yet you kept did you take Naruto with you back then?''asked Kakashi''Is it to get the eyes like your brother,Mangekyō sharingan?''

''Did he tell you the price Naruto?''said Kakashi once more''Did he tell you how to get this?'' and Kakashi lifted his forehead protector revealing pinwheeled sharingan.

Sasuke was taken back by this for millisecond but said''Impressive Kakashi,you have awakened it with stolen eyes,but none the less,that eye of yours is a fake''

And Naruto continued''And yes,I know the price,to kill one's best friend''

''Will you let him do that Naruto?''asked Kakashi

''Yes...I would''was simply heard from Naruto

Kakashi was in shock _''This can't be the same Naruto'' _he thought

''He has been brainwashed''said Yamato

Sakura cried and yelled''You don't think that!''

Naruto dissapeared and reapeared next to Sakura

_''He's fast'' _thought Jiraiya

And Naruto wishpered to Sakura's ear''Yes I do,Sasuke is my brother and I would do anything for him''

And then Sasuke appeared next to him.

''If you two really have no more ties with Konoha,then kill me right here''she said boldly

Sasuke slowly took out his katana and swung it,but was stoped by wood emerging from ground and trapping him

''Hn,this is why I of you are too weak''he said** ''Chidori Stream'' **and lighting bursted from Sasuke's body breaking his wooden bounds.

''I see you improved my jutsu,under the circumstances I can't say I'm proud of you''said Kakashi

But Naruto appeared next to him and swung his katana,but Kakashi blocked it with his kunai.

''When will you realise,we don't want to go back to that stupid village''said Naruto

''Naruto...''said Kakashi with sadness

''I never thought I'd have to fight my own students like this,but you leave me no choice''he said as he jumped away and did hand signs **''Fire style:Grand Fireball'' **and big fireball burned place Naruto was standing at.

When fire cleared Naruto was still standing there,unscratched,with wind around his blade.

But at that point Jiraiya came and kicked Naruto in stomach_''I'm sorry kid,this is for your own good''_

But Naruto got up like it was nothing.

Sasuke punched Sakura,and was about to swing his katana once again,but was stopped,this time by Sai.

So Sasuke jumped back,next to Naruto.

Kakashi then appeared behind Sasuke and tried to lay a punch,but was stopped by Naruto,who kicked him.

Jiraiya said **''art of wild lion's mane'' **and his hair grew long and spiky,surrounding two boys,then Kakashi went through some hand seals **''earth style:earth prison jutsu'' **and blocks of earth rose and captured them.

But then earth started cracking,and once it prison was broken,there stood Naruto,with rasengan disappeared in his hand,and Sasuke with chidori.

''We've had enough of this''said Sasuke

Sasuke flashed through hand seals so fast they could hardly be seen,same goes for Naruto,and deep cold voice came from those two **''fire style:great fireball jutsus'' **and **''wind stlye:air bullets jutsu''**

Two jutsus combined destroying everything in crater.

Yamato said ''**wood stlye:wooden wall'' **wall of wood rose,but Sai got burned,since wall wasn't strong enough because he already spent lots of chakra.

Sakura came quickly and started healing him.

''Why are you doing this?''he asked

''Because you're on my team,and you saved me''answered Sakura

Kakashi and Jiraiya looked at each other with sad faces as if deciding should they really fight them.

_''Sensei,now I know how you must have felt...'' _thought Jiraiya

Naruto and Sasuke also looked at each other and Naruto's eyes turned red and Sasuke turned on his Sharingan.

Naurto created Rasengan in his right arm and Sasuke created chidori.

Jiraiya said''You really want to do this?Now let's see how much you've grown''he said creating bigger rasengan in his hands and Kakashi responded by putting down his hand and created Raikiri.

Teachers versus students...

Old generation versus new...

Old rasengan and chidori users vs new...

Kakashi yelled **''RAIKIRI!'' **and Jiraiya yelled **''RASENGAN!'' **and they put their hands together so jutsus combined.

Sasuke yelled **''CHIDORI!'' **and Naruto yelled **''RASENGAN!'' **and they two put their jutsus together combining them into something more powerful.

Milliseconds seemed like hours and seconds like ages as four ninjas charged towards each other.

Teachers trying to save their students...students trying to overcome their teachers.

Kakashi and Jiraiya knew they couldn't back down now,so they went towards,and it was as if their jutsu took a form of hand,but to normal viewer it didn't seem like any shape,just big ball of electricity in between two ninjas,but for them it was something special.

And Naruto's and Sasuke's also took a form of another hand,as they charged onwards.

And then...finaly they collided into enormous ball of white energy.

Hands touched each other for a moment,and there was nothing but silence.

Two teachers looked at their students with sadness,while students looked at their teachers with coldness and rage

Naruto's body slowly became enveloped in red chakra,while Sasuke transformed into Curse Mark stage one.

Their hand turned black and filled with evil energy,but other one was still trying to hold it.

Now it was the battle of will,and it all depended on it.

Jiraiya and Kakashi knew that to save their once students,they had to push harder,while Naruto and Sasuke were defiant and wanted to show how strong they've become without village holding them back.

After moments passed,wich seemed like eternity,sphere of energy exploded with blinding light.

After it disappeared,two boys were thrown back on ground,with their arms hurt and Kakashi and Jiraiya were almost standing,but their will kept them going,we can't fail now thought both of them.

But then whole area was caught in when dust cleared it revealed Jiraiya using his Wild Lion's Mane,Kakashi earth style:earth wall,Yamato wood stlye:wooden wall to protect the group,but everyone got hurt none the less.

Two boys stood up,and Orochimaru appeared next to them together with Kabuto''That's enough for now,we must leave''said Kabuto

''Wait''said Kakashi''If you two have changed so much right now,why did you save Gaara then?''

Naruto and Sasuke just looked at him,and Kabuto took out scroll and activated the rest of paper bombs that were set for base to self-destruct.

Area was caught in explosion once again,and when it cleared Sasuke and Naruto were nowhere to be found.

_''No...I can't belive this...not again...I've failed another team...I'm not fit to be teacher to anyone''_thought Kakashi but Jiraiya said''Don't worry Kakashi,we'll find them again,I can promise you that''

_''Those couldn't have been Naruto and Sasuke I knew,what has happened to you over the years...?''_

''Orochimaru will pay,next time I see him I'll make sure he doesn't get away''said Jiraiya in serious tone.

* * *

Guys tell me in reviews where would you like story to go and what would you like to see :)

ALL REVIEWS WELCOME :D


	7. Rescue mission failed

I'm really sorry guys,but I wasn't able to update this you like this chapter :)

Tell me what do you think of it,and what would you like to see in the story in reviews

* * *

Two days ago in Konoha:

As soon as team left for Orochimaru's hideout,Tsunade was standing on top of Hokage tower that overlooked the village.

_"Please come back with them..."_ but at that moment Shizune came running.

"Tsunade-sama,village elders have reqested to see you"she said.

"What do those old geezers want now?"asked Tsunade frustrated.

"They said it concerns Naruto and Sasuke"answered Shizune

"This can't be good...I'll be right there."answered Hokage.

In Hokage office:

Tsunade entered office,and in there,there were two village elders,Koharu and Homura

"Hokage we need to discuss the problem of two escaped ninja,Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha."said Koharu "You had enough time,we're going to make those two missing ninjas in bingo book"

"No,you can't do this,I won't allow this!"answered Tsunade

"Hokage,we are doing what's best for this village"said Koharu once again

"Listen,I won't let you put either of them in bingo book"said Tsunade angrily.

"Let's make a compromise then,we know you sent rescue team after them,so if they come back with others,they will be free to return,but if they don't,they'll be marked as missing nin"said Homura.

"This is last chance we're giving you"said Koharu

"Hmmm...Alright,I accept your terms"said Tsunade without any other choice.

And two elders walked out.

_"Naruto,please come back..."_ she thought as she remembered how Naruto fought hard to bring her back to village...but now he's gone.

In present:

Team was traveling back to village and nobody said anything during the way.

They were all still in shock from seeing Sasuke and Naruto so changed.

Once they entered village,Jiraiya said''Alright everyone,get some rest,Kakashi come with me to Tsunade''

Kakashi nodded and everyone went their separate ways.

''Those two have really changed,I expected them to not be friendly,but that was too much''he said with sad face.

''Damn that Orochimaru,he knows exactly what to say,and how to make others do what he wants,now he has Sasuke as his new host,and Naruto as weapon,and he'll probably use him against Konoha''.

Kakashi looked towards the sky and said''What has happened to them?''

And for the rest of the walk,none of them spoke a word,but both had the same thought

_''I failed...''_

They were standing before Hokage's of them knew how to bring the news to Tsunade.

Jiraiya then knocked and ''Come in''was heard,so he oppened the door.

Tsunade was looking through the window,when she saw it were Jiraiya and Kakashi.

''How did the mission go?Please tell me you brought them back...''she said with voice filled with hope

''I'm sorry...''was only heard from Jiraiya as both he and Kakashi looked at floor and remembered their fight against the boys.

''W-What?Tell me you're me this is one of your stupid jokes''but then she looked at grim expression on two ninjas,chill went up her spine as her eyes started to fill with tears

''It can't be.I-I can't belive it...''she said with much effort.

''We tried our best...''said Jiraiya once again''But they didn't act like themselves,their faces were blank and attacked us with intent to kill,Orochimaru has completely twisted them''

''I see''said Tsunade wiping tears from her face''You know I marked those two MIA (missing in action) so if they ever came back they wouldn't have to face any criminal ,Village council has marked them as missing ninjas while you were away''

Jiraiya and Kakashi were taken back by this meant that they won't be able to return to Konoha without being imprisoned.

''I tried to stop them,but they didn't give me much choice,so I made deal with two you came back with those two,they would be free to return,but if not...then they would be branded missing nins''

''So...we have really failed,this was our only chance...''said Kakashi

''How was he?''asked Tsunade

''Different,almost lifeless...but there was something else about those two I just couldn't put my finger on''said Kakashi

''Alright,now Kakashi head home and get some rest''said Tsunade

And Kakashi slowly exited office,as Jiraiya said''This reallly hit him,he's blaming is his second team he lost''

''I know,none of us are really going to get over this''said Tsunade

That night:

Kakashi laid down and closed his tried to fall asleep,but just couldn't.

Picture of his and Jiraiya's jutsu colliding with Sasuke's and Naruto's kept reappearing before him.

And then he finally fell asleep.

_He was standing on Hokage mountain and looked at village._

_Next to him was Obito Uchiha and Rin Nohara,and behind him was their senseit,Minato Namikaze._

_They all stared village and the sun._

_Slowly as sun began to set Uchiha Obito disappeared,and Rin who was hugging him,along with Minato next to them remained._

_But as the sun began to rise once again,Rin dissapeared._

_It was now only him and his sensei left._

_Sun raced across the sky and it was night once again,and his sensei disappeared in small flames._

_Now he was alone,looking at the moon._

_He felt empty and lonely._

_But then out of nowhere three kids ,Sasuke and Sakura._

_He felt good again,like he has purpose again._

_Then Zabuza appeared and disappeared in the mist._

_Then slowly Naruto and Sasuke walked towards the darkness of the night,under two yellow snake eyes._

_He tried to stop them but he couldn't move or speak._

_Then he saw Sakura who was crying and said''Kakashi-sensei,why didn't you stop promised you would protect us...''_

_And then ground opened under Kakashi and he fell in._

Kakashi woke up,all sweaty and felt cold.

He got up and walked to bathroom where he looked at the mirror,but in mirror Obito appeared saying''You don't deserve that eye,you promised me you would protect your friends with it...''

And Kakashi walked out,with grim face,and looked towards the moon through window.

''They were part of MY team,and I promised them I would protect them with my life,and I intend to keep that promise''he said and laid down once again.

In the morning:

Pink haired kunoichi was sitting alone at Ichiraku' was thinking about what happened on their mission.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_Sakura cried and yelled''You don't think that!''_

_Naruto dissapeared and reapeared next to Sakura_

_And Naruto wishpered to Sakura's ear''Yes I do,Sasuke is my brother and I would do anything for him''_

_And then Sasuke appeared next to him._

_''If you two really have no more ties with Konoha,then kill me right here''she said boldly_

_Sasuke slowly took out his katana and swung it,but was stopped by wood emerging from ground and trapping him_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Then Kiba,Ino,Hinata and the rest of what's left of rookie eleven came to join her.

''We heard you were on mission to bring Sasuke and Naruto back''said Ino

''Yes...''said Sakura

''So,how were they?''asked Shikamaru

''They've completely 's hatred has blinded his judgement and only thing he wants is to kill Itachi,and it doesn't matter what he has to do to achieve that''answered Sakura''and Naruto...''

''What about Naruto?''asked Neji

''His face was cold and lifeless,it was like he was brainwashed,like he was even accepted for Sasuke to kill him to get next stage of Sharingan''

Everyone was in shock.

''They even fought Kakahsi-senseit and Jiraiya-sama with intent to kill them''she added

Shikamaru was thinking''Hmm,something doesn't fit quite well they've changed so much and don't care about anyone,why would they save Kazekage?''

''What do you mean''asked curious Sakura

''Well,think about would they go thorough all the trouble of finding Akatsuki base,and fighting two S-ranked criminals just to save him''said Shikamaru

''Maybe to stop whatever Akatsuki wanted to do with Orochimaru and them aren't in best relationships''said Kiba

''Still...Something's just not right''replied Shikamaru.

Somewhere in forest couple of days later:

Orochimaru was walking,with Naruto and Sasuke at his they reached clearing in the forest with river next to them,Orochimaru turned to his students.

"I want to see how powerful you two are"he said

"So,we're fighting you?"asked Naruto

"No,no Naruto-kun,you'll be fighting them,kukuku"replied Orochimaru and pointed towards a small army of mercenaries.

Both Naruto and Sasuke looked at them,and then towards each other and both of them took out their swords,Sasuke activated his sharingan,and Naruto's eyes turned red,with his nail growing,giving him a bit of feral look.

Then they both dissapeared and appeared in the middle of those mercaneries and started slaughtering them,with their faces staying blank,not showing even a hint of regret.

Orochimaru looked at them pleased and thought_"They called me a genious,but these two are stronger than when I was their Sasuke as my new body,and Naruto as weapon,I will crush Konoha,and destroy it's very foundation"_ and he smiled at this.

Sun began to set,and two brothers walked over piles of dead bodies left on bloody battlefied unharmed.

"You're going to have to do much better than this"said Sasuke coldly as he walked away and Naruto followed.

Orochimaru was now looking at carnage they left behind,and in last rays of sunlight he licked his lips and said "Splendid..."

* * *

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW,THANKS :)


	8. Zombie team encountered

Sorry it took me this long to update this chapter.I was really busy,but I made this one especially long,so tell me what you all of you who read this and took time to review,you're awesome.

Read,enjoy and please review :)

* * *

Inside one of Orochimaru's bases:

Screams were heard throughout dark hallways,and they were coming from one room where there were three was laboratory.

One,with blond hair and blue eyes,was on,what seemed to be an experimentation table.

Other one had long black hair,with deathly pale skin and grin on his face,and yellow snake-like eyes,it was none other than Orochimaru himself.

He was standing next to gray haired medical ninja known as Kabuto,whose hands were glowing and they were on Naruto's stomach,on seal that imprisons Kyuubi.

"Aaaaargh"was heard from Naruto as he screamed.

"Now,now if this succeeds you'll be stronger,and isn't that what you want?"he said grinning

Naruto closed his eyes and stopped screaming "I must endure this..."

And at that moment Orochimaru lifted his hand,with fingers glowing in purple chakra.

He then hit Naruto in stomach with it,who passed out.

In his mind:

He woke up in what seemed to be sewers with large cage in front of him.

"I was already here,this is..."but he was cut by roar from inside the cage.

"Naruto,it's been a while since you visited"said Kyuubi

Then Naruto noticed something above the eight tetragram seal that holds the cage.

It were 3 large comas,that represented Orochimaru's curse mark.

Then it started to spin,and red chakra came from Kyuubi,went through middle of comas,and into Naruto.

Then Naruto woke up,but his whole body was in was still in lab,and then he looked around.

He saw dead ninja near by,it was one of Orochimaru's lackies.

In the middle of his chest was a hole the size of a fist.

He looked at his hands and they were bloody _"What happened?"_ he thought.

Naruto got up and walked out of a room towards big metal door.

He pushed them open and inside were Orochimaru and Sasuke ,who was training.

''Ahh,I see you are our little experiment was success '' said Orochimaru

''What happened to me?''asked Naruto

''I gave you a gift of more power than you ever had,that is special curse mark that will allow you to use nine-tails chakra with more efficiency and it will be more powerfull''explained Orochimaru with grin on his face

''Let's test it out''he added

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and took their fighting stances,and both drew out their swords,but then something happened to Naruto.

His body was starting to be cowered in red markings,and his eyes turned feral and red,Sasuke activated his sharingan,and saw red chakra flowing around Naruto

''Hn''was heard from him as he charged in with his blade,but Naruto managed to dodge it,and counter strike with his own blade,wich Sasuke blocked.

Sasuke then tried kicking him with his left leg,but Naruto blocked it with his arm and punched Sasuke.

Sasuke stumbled back _''His speed and his reflexes are faster,and he's stronger.I need to take different approach''_

And with that he jumped up and went through some hand seals **''fire style:phoenix flower jutsu'' **and tens of smaller fireballs were now racing towards Naruto,who jumped,but in the middle of the jump he felt huge pain from his stomach.

He fell down and almost got burned.

Sasuke stood next to him and asked Orochimaru ''What's going on with him?''

''Hmm,this is really interesting''he said as he lifted Naruto's shirt and revealed burning red three comas curse mark that was slowly starting to disappear

''Kyuubi is nullifying curse seal''said Orochimaru''This is indeed interesting''

''I'll take him to his room''said Sasuke as he took his best friend and brother by an arm and walked away.

_''Naruto,you could be problem in the future,but as long as Sasuke stays loyal to me so will you,and as long as I have power to give him,he will stay loyal'' _thought Orochimaru.

Down the dark hallway:

Naruto was starting to regain consciousness ''What happened?''he asked

''That Orochimaru's experiment backfired,but it could've been worse,others died when his experiments failed,I guess it's because of that''said Sasuke as he pointed at Naruto's stomach

''Yes...''said Naruto as they entered the room with one bed and a table,and Naruto laid down while Sasuke started walking towards exit

Naruto said''Hey Sasuke...thank you...for being there for me,I don't mean just now...''

Sasuke opened the door and just as he was about to exit said''Same to you...dobe''and he made small smile and left.

Few days later:

Kabuto entered large training room where Naruto and Sasuke were practising.

''Orochimaru-sama wishes to see you''he said

''Hn''was all that was heard from Sasuke as two boys dissapeared and quickly went to room where was snake sanin

''I have a mission for you two,Akatsuki are on the move,and I have pinpointed the location of two of their members.I want you to go there and get information on their activities,kill them if you want''said Orochimaru

Two ninjas looked at one another and just nodded Sasuke said''Alright,we'll do it''

Orochimaru handed him smaller bag ''In there is all you'll need to find them''and with that two boys dissapeared once again.

_''This will be the perfect test to see if you are ready,Kukukukuku...''_

In Konoha,Hokage's office:

Tsunade was going through some paperwork when suddenly Jiraiya appeared on window''Heey Tsunade-hime,how are you doing?''he asked

''How many times do I have to tell you to use the door,now get off of there before I punch you so hard,you'll fly to the other side of the village''

Face of fear could be seen on frog sanin's face as he entered office.

''Anyways,I think I might have news on Akatsuki,and they might have some information on...them''he said seriously

''I see...but the problem is we can't send rescue mission again,as they are now missing ninjas...but I can send team saying it's scout team sent to investigate''answered Tsunade''Do you think there will be anything about them?''she added

''I can't tell you for sure,but we must take this chance''answered Jiraiya

''Alright then,I'll send team Asuma with Team Kakashi to investigate''said Tsunade''Will you go with them?''she asked

''I'll go,although I'll take my own way and meet them there''he said

''Alright...I hope this isn't another wild goose chase''Hokage said with serious face

About an hour later:

''Alright,you know why I called you here,right?''asked Tsunade

''We have scout mission about investigating Akatsuki sigthings''said Sakura

''Yes,but that's only part of whole thing..''said Tsunade

''Then what's the other half?''asked Asuma curiously

Tsunade went through some hand seals and then she said''Alright,now that sound barrier is in place we can talk other half is that there might be information about Naruto and got this information today,and he will be joining you once you get there''she said

''Those two...''said Sakura as she driffted away into the memories

_FLASHBACK:_

_Naruto,Sakura and Sasuke tried to climb trees using only their was able to quickly get to one of higher branches,while Naruto and Sasuke had no such luck._

_Their sensei,Kakashi was watching from nearby tree._

_And day came to an end,and everybody went inside the house,everybody exept Naruto and Sasuke that is,they stayed out and continued training until their last drop of strength was drained._

_And after few hours of non-stop training they finally managed it,they reached the top,but both of them were so tired they could hardly walk,so they supported one another and entered the house._

_FLASHBACK END_

_''They always shared a bond,but I was always too only I stopped him that night,none of this would happen''_ thought Sakura

_FLASHBACK:_

_Sakura saw Sasuke walking towards village gates._

_''Hey Sasuke,wanna hang out tomorow?she asked_

_But he didn't answer,he just kept on walking_

_''Where are you going?''she asked_

_''I'm leaving''was heard from raven haired genin_

_''Leaving...You don't mean...''she said with tears_

_''There is nothing left for me here,I'm an avenger,I must get more power in order to get revenge''said Sasuke_

_''N-no,Sasuke,please don't leave''she said_

_And then Sasuke appeared behind Sakura and said''Sakura...Thank you,for everything'' and then he punched her in the back of the neck knocking her down_

_FLASHBACK END_

Single tear flew down Sakura's cheek,but it didn't go unnoticed,everyone knew how she felt.

_''No,I must be strong.I have promise to fulfil to myself and them'' _she thought as she regained her composure

''Sakura,are you alright?''asked Tsunade

''Yes,don't worry Tsunade-sama''she said

''Anyway,this mission has high risk since there's a chance you'll encounter S-rank criminals,so if any one of you wants to back down,I will accept it and there won't be any consequences''

But nobody said a thing''Alright then,head out as soon as you're !''and with that two teams left.

At Konoha gates:

Kakashi said"This mission will be risky,so we need to keep our eyes open at all times."

"We already knew that Kakashi-sensei"came from Ino"I hope we will get to see Naruto and Sasuke-kun"

"We probably won't,in this mission we need to get intel from Akatsuki,which might and might not be there"said Shikamaru

"We better get a move on,we don't want to make Jiraiya-sama wait"said Asuma and they left.

Meanwhile:

Naruto and Sasuke were jumping through the forest.

''Finally,we get to go out a bit.I wasn't feeling good being inside those hideouts all the time''said Naruto

''I know what you mean,and this mission will be good for us to test our skills against real opponent,although I'm getting some strange feeling''replied Sasuke

''Huh,what do you mean?''asked Naruto

''It's probably nothing''answered Sasuke ''We will have to find our targets first,do you want to do it?''

''Sure thing''answered Naruto and did a hand sign and said **''multi-shadow clone jutsu'' **and many Naruto clones appeared.

Then all of them put hand signs and transformed into different animal,and left,each in different direction.

''That should do it,now we just need to wait''he said

About an hour later:

Naruto suddenly felt something''Found them''he said

''Where are they?''asked Sasuke

''About 15 minutes from here,2 o'clock''said Naruto,Sasuke nodded and they left

While Naruto and Sasuke were jumping through trees,another group of ninjas was also not too far away.

''Kakashi-sensei,Asuma-sensei,there are two of Akatsuki members not too far from here''said Ino

''Hmm,this is dangerous,we have no idea what are they capabile of''said Asuma concerned

But then next to them Jiraiya,legendary toad sanin,appeared''Hi everyone,sorry I'm late.I see you already found their location''

''Yes''said Shikamaru''But it's dangerous to engage if we don't have any intel on them''

''All I know about them is that one is called Hidan and the other one is Kakuzu,and that they are extrimly dangerous,they're also called zombie we can't turn back now,Here's the plan...''

After few minutes:

''Did you hear that Hidan?''asked Kakuzu

''Yes,they're waiting for us''said Hidan with a smile''Let's show those pieces of shits who we are''

But at that moment two kunai flew straight at them,and exploded.

''If that's all you got,you're already dead''said Hidan coming out with only his robe torn.

''Hidan don't be recless''advised Kakuzu

And then two shadows came out from behind a tree and bound their shadows,they couldn't move anymore.

''Shadow possession jutsu complete''said Shikamaru

**''Human bullet tank jutsu'' **was heard as giant ball started spinning toward two Akatsuki members

But Kakuzu managed to break free from shadow possesion and stoped Choji's attempt to crush them.

Moment later,while Kakuzu was still holding Choji's giant ball form,Asuma rushed in with his blades and almost sliced through Kakuzu,if it wasn't for Hidan who stoped him with his scythe.

''I'm sorry,I didn't expect their physical strentgh to be so great''said Shikamaru

''It's alright,we muse be careful against these guys''said Asuma

''Kakuzu,let me take care of them alone,I will see them bleed for Lord Jashin''said Hidan

''Fine''said Kakuzu

But mere moments later,Hidan was pierced with one of Asuma's blades,and to suprise of Konoha ninja he didn't die,it didn't even affect him that he has hole in his chest.

''W-what,how?You should be dead''said Choji

''So,you wanna fight dirty,fine by me''said Hidan as he charged for Choji,but Asuma jumped in front of him and stoped Hidan's scythe with his one remaining blade.

''So,you want to die first?''said Hidan

''I have no intention of dying yet,especially not to likes of you''replied Asuma still in slight shock from Hidan surviving his attack,but he managed to push him back,and jump to get his other blade.

_''This guy,he's insane!And we still have no idea what the other on is capabile of''_though Shikamaru

''I will sacrifice you to great Lord Jashin''yelled Hidan as he charged towards Asuma while slashing everywhere with his scythe,but was interrupted by shadows racing towards him,so he had to jump back.

''This again,you guys are really starting to bore me''said Hidan and threw his scythe at Asuma who dodged it,and Hidan added ''You're dead'' and pulled cable that was attached to his scythe and almost slashed through Asuma,who was able to block it still made wound on his arm.

''That the best you got?''said Asuma

''You stupid piece of shit,I'll show you true power of Jashin,FEEL THE PAIN!''replied Hidan as he licked Asuma's blood from the scythe,and his skin colour changed to black with white markings,his face was black with white then drew symbol on ground that consisted of triangle inside a circle.

_''I have to figure this guy out''_thought Shikamaru once again

But before he could do anything else Asuma went through hand seals and yelled **''fire style:ash pile burning'' **and he breathed outwards great ammount of heated smoke and ashe,and after a few seconds he created small spark to iginite it,burining everything inside.

''It hurts,right?Jashin has judged you''said Hidan as he got up,while burns appeared all over Asuma's body.

''What's this?''he said in pain''That attack should have burned you,not me''

''This is the power of those who serve Lord Jashin''replied Hidan

_''N-No way...I don't have much time, !'' _and with that the battle started to replay in Shikamaru's head,every last after few moments ''I GOT IT!'' he said''Asuma-sensei,his requres him to stay inside that damn symbol on ground''

''Damn you kid,you're smarter than you look''said angrily Hidan''But that doesn't change anything,No matter what,you're now under my curse,and you'll die''and with that he took out metal spike and was about to pierce himself,but just as he was about to do it,white hair came from nearby cliff and took slike out of his hands.

Then out of nowhere Jiraiya appeared and kicked Hidan out of his circle''Now!''he yelled and Choji quickly said **''Partial Multi-size jutsu'' **,his arms became huge and he couught Hidan,while Jiraiya jumped in the air and Asuma,who recovered a bit,slashed Hidan's head off.

''That's what you get for being so reckless Hidan''said Kakuzu

''Shut the fuck up and come and help me''replied Hidan

''It won't be as easy as you think''said Jiraiya

''So,you're legendary frog sanin,Jiraiya.''said Kakuzu''This will be fun''

Jiraiya then went through some hand seals **''fire style:flame bullet'' **and fire came out of his mouth and burned Kakuzu,who on suprise of everyone came out like nothing happened.

''I expected more from a sanin''he said''Those kinda jutsus won't work on me''

''You're good''said Jiraiya''But,we're here for the information about nine tails jinjurichi and we're not leaving without them''

''So,you want me to just hand them over to you?''said Kakuzu mockingly

While this was happening on near by cliff Kakashi,who had his sharingan activated,was watching every move of the battle.

_''I see...'' _he said and jumped at great speed towards Kakuzu with Raikiri in his hand,he pierced Kakuzu directly through heart from the back

''W-what?''asked Kakuzu suprised''Ahh,so you're copy ninja 's quite impressive that you were able to see through my hand seals at that speed even if there were flames around me .''

''Give us information we need''said Kakashi

''You really thought it would be that easy?''said Kakuzu and then his back started to seeing this jumped back.

From his back fell some sorta black matter with mask on tried to get up,but fell again and melted.

''It's been a while since somebody managed to do that.I think it's only fitting to kill you now''said Kakuzu

_''These two...they just won't die'' _thought Shikamaru

''Hey,come here and fix me will you?''asked Hidan

''Shut up Hidan''said Kakuzu_''There's too many of them,and with Hidan's head decapitated I don't have many options left.I could try and fight them,but fighting against sanin,copy ninja and those other pests would be too risky.I'll have to retreat for bad,sanin would be great bounty''_

And with that from Kakuzu's back came three more masks,they all opened their mouths and from one came intense flames,from other great ammount of wind,and from third all created big explosion on the battlefield.

When it all cleared,Jiraiya,Kakashi,Sakura and Team 10 were standing behind earthen wall that Jiraiya created,but Hidan and Kakuzu were gone.

''They escaped'''said Ino

''We have to go after them''said Choji

''You're not going anywhere''said Jiraiya''You're all hurt from that ,Sakura heal all those who need stay with them and keep them safe for come with me,we're going to see where are they going.''

''Alright''said Asuma then Kakashi and Jiraiya dissapeared.

''I don't think it was smart for Jiraiya-sama and Kakashi-sensei to go alone to find two are beasts''said Shikamaru

''Don't worry about anyone knows what to do in these kinda situations,it's Jiraiya''replied Asuma

Not too far away:

''Did you feel that?''asked Naruto

''Yes''said Sasuke''They're already in battle.I wounder with who?''

And two ninjas continued jumping through trees until they reached the end of the horizon two ninjas could be was holding the other one's head and seemed to be sewing it.

''That's Akatsuki Orochimaru talked about''said Naruto''Let's get this over with''

''I agree''said Sasuke and they went to that they were there,they appeared before two Akatsuki members

''What do you want?''asked Hidan

''We're here to end you''said Naruto calmly

''Two kids sent after 't make me your robes,you were sent here by kids wouln't be able to even touch me''said Kakuzu

''We know everything about you two Hidan and Kakuzu and about your secret jutsus''said Naruto again''They won't help you''

''You brats!I will gladly sacrifice you to Jashin''said Hidan with anger

''Go ahead and try''said Sasuke calmly

Hidan took his scythe and charged at him,while Sasuke's sharingan activated and he started dodging Hidan's blade frenzy

''I guess I'll kill you then''said Naruto

''You really think you have what it takes kid?Everyone who thought like you before ended with their still beating hearts ripped from their chests''

But Naruto wasn't affected by this threat and went through hand seasl **''wind style:vacuum bullets'' **and many smaller bullets of compressed air were now racing towards Kakuzu,who used his wind mask to counter the jutsu

''You're pretty good,I'll take your heart with pleasure''said Kakuzu

Nearby:

Jiraiya and Kakashi just arrived near fighting scene.

''It's them!''said Kakashi''They're planing to take those two on alone''

''I see them.I think it would be the best for us not to interfere for now''replied Jiraiya''Lets just see how things develop''

''Hmm,alright if you say so Jiraiya-sama''said Kakashi

Hidan was trying to slice through Sasuke who was too quick for him and dodged his every move with the help of the sharnigan.

''Stand still you little bitch so I can cut you''cursed Hidan

''This is getting rather boring''replied Sasuke in cold tone,and he dissapeared only to reapear behind Hidan **''Chidori'' **said Sasuke as he piereced Hidan.

''That won't work on me''said Hidan unphased by hand through his chest''I will sacrifice you to Lord Jashin,your blood will be sweet''

Sasuke jumped back,just in time to evade Hidan's scythe tossed his scythe towards him,but Sasuke was fast enough to take his katana out and block it,and scythe fell next to him,but Hidan pulled the cable,wich almost went right through Sasuke,but still made wound on his hand.

''You're dead fucking brat''said Hidan,but Sasuke was still looking at him coldly,with his sharingan active.

Hidan painted his symbol on ground''Feel my pain!''he yelled as he was about to stab himself with steel spike,which should thanks to his curse kill Sasuke.

But once spike pierced him,nothing happened to Sasuke''How the hell?!''asked Hidan and he looked at the ground and saw there was no symbol''Genjutsu?You little!I WILL TORUTURE YOU UNTIL YOU BEG ME TO KILL YOU!''yelled Hidan once more

''You talk too much''said Sasuke as he put some hand seals and Hidan exploded,with his body flying in all directions and his head landing not too far away from Sasuke ''How?''asked Hidan

''I already said we know all about your abilities''replied Sasuke with his sharingan down now''You really think I would attack you with chidori for no reason''

''You little piece of shit,you put paper bombs in me when you attacked me.I can't belive someone like you got me''said Hidan

**''fire style:fireball jutsu'' **said Sasuke as he burned all of Hidan's remains to crisp,exept for head,which he took in one hand and created chidori in another.

''This is your end''said Sasuke in cold tone and cut his head in half,right between the eyes,so Hidan now couldn't even talk and tossed it aside.

With Naruto:

''You two kids really want to take us on?''said Kakuzu ''I'm out of your league.I fought First Hokage''

''So what?You're just an old geezer then who's just waiting to die''replied Naruto in cold voice

''We'll see about that''said Kakuzu from whom came out three black masses that took on body like shape and each had different mask that represented it's face.

''Too bad I'll have to end you would be good bounty in couple of years''said Kakuzu as one of his masked creatures jumped **Lightning Release: False Darkness** and great ammount of electricity came out and hit area where Naruto was,destroying after few moments that Naruto dissapeared in a puff of smoke.

''So,shadow clone''said Kakuzu as another Naruto appeared behind him ready to kick him,but another mask blocked it,so Naruto had to jump back.

**''Multi shadow-clone jutsu''** said Naruto as hundreds of Naruto appeared in front of Kakuzu.

''You kid have quite impressive ammount of chakra,but you're still no match for me''said Kakuzu as two of his masks jumped up **''fire release:inteligent work''** **''wind release:pressure damage''** was heard from that moment fire mask launched small fast-moving fire ball and wind mask released lot of compressed air.

Once fireball hit ground it exploded creating enormous firestorm and wind from released compressed air only made it unstoppable. After everything cleared,it revealed all Naruto clones disappearing in puffs of smoke one after another ''This was too easy''said Kakuzu

''Don't get your hopes up yet''said Naruto as he tried to ram Rasengan into Kakuzu but was caught in his threads.

''You underestimate me''said Kakuzu ''I will take your heart''and threads started going for Naruto's chest,but then thousand birds were heard and copy ninja cut Kakuzu's threads with Raikiri.

''You again?''asked Kakuzu frustrated ''What are you doing here?''asked Naruto coldly

''We just saved you''replied Kakashi''Show some graditude''

''You want me to show graditude after that village tortured me for 13 long years?''replied Naruto and this put sad expresion on copy nin's face.

''Touching reunion,but I'm afraid I'll have to end it.''said Kakzu ''I'll show you my true form''and then four masks came to him and fused with body's scars tore open and revealed even more of black threads,his mouth split open to unhuman size and three masks were now over his shoulders.

But then out of nowhere ground bellow Kakuzu became soft and he fell in,being trapped. **''earth style:swamp of underworld''** was heard as toad sanin joined the fight ''Naruto,I see you've gotten quite good''said Jiraiya

''Will you just leave me alone?If you care about me that much,where were you first 12 years of my life''replied Naruto coldly''Now let me show you what I learned without your help''

And then Naruto created Rasengan,but then it started to spin faster and slowly blades started to emerge from it,nine in nine-tails chakra could be 's eyes turned feral and red,with his teeth and nails growing,and his whisker marks becoming more became red and now had nine blades spinning around it.

**''Wind style:Nine point rasen-shurkien''**and he slammed it at immobilized Kakuzu,then explosion of red chakra appeared that was in shape of very large it,there was crater and in the middle of it was laying Kakuzu and Naruto standing next to him.

_''That was..So Naruto,you managed to complete it aftter even Minato and me failed,and you did it without my help.I only wish circumstances were different now''_thought Jiraiya sadly as he looked at Naruto with astonishment. Then Naruto took small scroll from Kakuzu and jumped out of crater,then on a nearby cliff,and few moments later Sasuke appeared next to him.

''Jiraiya-sama,was that...?''asked Kakashi but was cut by Jiraiya's answer''Yes,he completed it.''

After few moments rest of team came to Jiraiya and Kakashi. Ino asked ''Kakahsi-sensei,are you alright?''

''I'm fine,we have something more important right now''said Kakashi _''You two have changed so much and you grow stronger with each passing if I was your sensei,I must now do my best to keep up with you.I'll do all in my power to get you back on correct road.''_thought Kakashi.

All of the team looked towards where Jiraiya and Kakashi were starring at,and then they saw them..

* * *

So there's chapter you liked it.

Please tell me what you think in reviews,and if you have any ideas where this story should be going to.

Thank you all :)

Note:I'll be going on vacation so I won't be updating until I come back


End file.
